Controllers having various user interfaces, including touch screens, push buttons, joysticks, rotary knobs and the like, provide control signals for controlling associated devices and are implemented in many every-day products and vehicles, such as automobiles, industrial power equipment and the like. Many of these products, vehicles in particular, employ a Controller Area Network (CAN or CAN bus), which is a network that allows microcontrollers and connected devices to communicate with each other in applications without a host computer, so that the various subsystems of the product or vehicle may communication with one another without a centralize processing unit. One or more controllers may be connected to such a CAN to control the various subsystems of the product or vehicle connected thereto.